


Mayfield street of Tamsui

by Raininginparis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Freindship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homosexuals, Love, M/M, Panini death, Sad Ending, Sadness, Yaoi, cute men, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raininginparis/pseuds/Raininginparis
Summary: A story about two friends who can only communicate via phone call despite one of them being dead.





	Mayfield street of Tamsui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caughtyourcold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtyourcold/gifts).



________________

 

“Hello best friend xander. It is day 73 without you. I am very lonely. I want to see you” Takumi whisper into the phone like a youtube asmr video. 

“I know my friend. I am very lonely too.” Xander replied with a sad vocal chord. Xander has died because he was hit by piano bench on his face because Takumi threw it at him. Xander dide because his hemorrhoids gave his anus neumonia because the piano bench hit his butt after it hit his face. Takumi felt very sad and tragic. It was his fault his best freind got hit by a piano truck and died from anal reasons. 

“Friend I’m so sorry it’s my fault you got hemoroyds and died.” Takumi cries like an otter. “I should have been the one who dide because of anus reasons instead of you” 

 

Xander cried and cried after hearing his fren weep. He didn’t know Takumi was the one who threw the piano seat at his face and botom. Because of Takumi Xander died. It was so sad and sadder because alexa the bich didn’t even play despacito. 

“Takumi you two faced fuck how dare you. I can not beleiv you were the one who killed me.” Xander spoke in an extremly angery voice. His vocal chord was mad. But even thoe he was an furryous man Xander did not want to hurt his freind Takmui so he decided to forgive him instead. “Takumi what you did to me was terrible and Im diceased now because of your actions but You are my best freind and I want to forgive you for killing me.”

“No xander. Never forgive me I am did something very stupid and must be punished for what I did. I will do myself what I did to you” Takumi was going to kill his self so he could apologize to Xander and be with his best freind forever. 

“No takmui I will not let you throw a piano bench at yourself and get hemoroids and anal neumonia.” Xander yelled. He knew his friend Takumi is very nice kid and probable threw piano bench by accidently at him. Takumi can not die or Xander was going to sad vocal chord and cry. He tries to cunvince takumi that death is bad “it is very unhealthy to die and you are my freind so I want you to be healthy.”

“No xander. I’m must do what is justice. I need to be gone with the piano bench myself.”

“Noooooo takumi please don’t die”

“Xander. I will become ghostly ghost and be ghost with you. You know where to find me.” Takumi desided with Sorrow in his leg. It was time for him to die. 

“But Takumi where will I find you I do not know da wae.” Xander cries tears from eyelash. 

“Take the bus to fraserside gate my fren. And miss it by nine stops that is how to get to Mayfield street. And follow the river to Qi li an but find tamsui instead. Godbye my best freind but also not goodbye because I will meat you as a ghostly ghost and we can be diseased together.”

Takumi dyed in end and bekame ghost and Xander was happy but also sad vocal chord because fren died. 

They also got marryed and kissed but they kissed on the mouth each other so it was a very happy happy ending wear they two dide. They french kissed but they also dide so its very happy but also very depression-like since death is not good. 

The (happy and so sad) end.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn’t tell that this entire thing was a joke, you’re absolutely right. It was not a joke. It, however, was an inside joke so yall can wonder for the rest of your lives what Mayfield of Tamsui exactly means.


End file.
